gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie
|variants = Zombie Bobber |related = Angel Daemon |swankness = 4/5 (GTA IV) 3/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = |inttxd = Biker (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = zombieb (All games) |handlingname = ZOMBIE (GTA IV) ZOMBIEB (GTA Online) |textlabelname = ZOMB (GTA IV) ZOMBIEB (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 (GTA IV) 20 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Zombie Chopper (formerly named Zombie) is a chopper-styled motorbike featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design Grand Theft Auto IV The Zombie resembles an with a rigid body frame, as evidenced by the lack of a separate rear suspension module. The back of the bike is taken after a Harley Davidson Iron 883 with the fender and two tail lights. The only differences are the twin headlights, a "tribal" paintjob and the addition of a pillion pad to the Zombie. Standard versions are manufactured by Steel Horse, while custom variants are manufactured by either Liberty Chop Shop or Liberty City Cycles. The vehicle is set to spawn in a wide variety of primary colors for the fuel tank and rear fender, while the secondary color is always set to white, which is applied to the front suspension forks, horizontal front frames, transmission cover, oil tank and wheels. An additional color is applied onto the tires, which is always set on a white color (giving it the impression of ). There is also a version that spawns in a full black color, as well as a red color on the tires (giving it the aspect of "Redwall" tires). The Zombie will have a wide range of parts, resulting in different combinations. These are: *Slim fuel tank, Rounded fuel tank with single gas cap and rounded fuel tank with double gas caps. These will have different tribal paints on it and sometimes, "skull-themed" decals. *Dual Exhaust tubes and dual exhaust tubes with a single end. *Lower transmission covers in a standard form, decorated with "skull-themed" decals and plain covers with Liberty Chop Shop badges. *Rider's seat with or without "skull-themed" decals. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Zombie returns in Grand Theft Auto Online as the Zombie Chopper. The vehicle assumes the same design, albeit with more detail. The exhaust manifold extruding from the front cylinder bank appears to be finished in chrome rather than the original brown color. An added groove in the bike's tire is also added down the center of the circumference. Because of the rearranges in the color sets, the Zombie Chopper now features a more organized color scheme: the primary one now applies to the fuel tank, oil tank and rear fender, while the secondary one applies to the the bodywork frames and the front main forks (leaving the previously colored suspension forks, horizontal frames and transmission cover set to a default steel appearance). The wheels now have the corresponding wheel color and the tertiary color remains applied in the tires (also set to a white color). The tribal markings are no longer available. As with many bikes in the update, the Zombie Chopper features a protruding primary drive. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' While able to reach a good top speed, the Zombie's handling suffers due to the oversized front tire, and the bike is susceptible to oversteer. The vehicle has elongated "ape hanger" type handlebars, which make cornering difficult with the increased sweep caused by the handle arms. It can only do wheelies from high revs, and by transferring weight to the back before taking off. Its speed and braking, however, are superior to most motorcycles in GTA IV, compensating for its flaws. The engine is a chain-driven, internal combustion engine with a manual transmission, as evidenced by the foot-actuated gear shifter. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Zombie Chopper performs almost identical to its GTA IV iteration, having good speed, acceleration and braking. Handling also remains identical, causing the bike to oversteer and is difficult to take corners at high speeds. Its capabilities to perform wheelies are the same. Again, the engine is a chain-driven, V-twin internal combustion engine with a manual transmission, as evidenced by the foot-actuated gear shifter. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ZombieRender-GTAIV.png|''GTA IV'' Zombie Render. Zombie-GTA4-custom-front.jpg|Customized Zombie with "skull-themed" decals and "redwall" tires. Zombie-GTAIV-GasTank.jpg|A customized gas tank on the Zombie. Zombie-GTAIV-LibertyChopShop.png|Liberty Chop Shop variant. Zombie-TLAD-VersionIdentities.jpg|Different sets of exhaust and gas tank on the Zombie. Zombie-GTAIV-Logo.png|Zombie/L.C.C. logos Zombie-GTAIV-Design.png|Tribal design on the Zombie motorcycle ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTAOnlineBikers-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|As seen in an official screenshot for the Bikers update. ZombieChopper-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Zombie Chopper on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ZombieChopper-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Zombie Chopper on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Notable Owners *The Lost Brotherhood *Jim Fitzgerald will have a black Zombie with "Redwall" tires, black rims, black panelings and frame, a custom gas tank with custom pin striping, an oversized carburetor on the right side of the engine, and a repositioned jolly roger on the gas tank lid. While some details changes, the overall paintjob and the "Redwall" tires will be always there. *Lester Arnold *Jason Michaels Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Usually spawns all over Middle Park. *Spawns when driving mostly any motorcycle. *Found near Acter, driven by The Lost MC. *Easily accessible in GTA IV during No Love Lost and No Way on the Subway, when the player kills members of The Lost, particularly Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Turismo. ''The Lost and Damned'' *If Johnny calls Clay, he will deliver this bike to him (After Liberty City Choppers). *Can be found on the same locations as in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $122,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Zombie are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA Online: Channel X. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *In the GTA IV mission No Way on the Subway, and in The Lost and Damned, Jim Fitzgerald is depicted riding a "Zombie B". *In the mission No Love Lost, Niko must chase down and kill Jason Michaels who is escaping from him. He is seen riding a Zombie. In addition, his Zombie's tires cannot be popped, making this one of the only vehicles in the entire game to have any sort of immunity. ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Lost paintjob can be sprayed on any Zombie in The Lost and Damned, but these do not have the modifications. *In The Lost and Damned, Zombies with custom paint jobs spawns more often than the plain-coloured version. *In the first mission of The Lost and Damned, Johnny, Jim and Billy extract information from Pretty Boy by forcing his face against the spinning rear wheel of a Zombie. *Counting both appearances and all the variants in Grand Theft Auto IV, the Zombie has the highest number of vehicle brands contributing to its parts, with a total of four different manufacturers. Grand Theft Auto V *Despite being a Western Motorcycle Company branded vehicle, the Steel Horse logo is visible on the "Chrome Billet Primary Cover" option, under the 'Belt Drive Covers' category. *There is an error with this vehicle concerning the oil tanks customization, where the 'Simple Box Oil Tank' and the 'Chrome Round Oil Tank' are named the wrong way around. *The "Cruiser Seat" option has its name mispelled as "Crusier Seat". The same applies to its bobber version. Navigation }} de:Zombie (IV) es:Zombie fr:Zombie pl:Zombie Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Steel Horse Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty Chop Shop Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online